APUESTA DE AMOR DRAMIONE
by AmericaWRS10
Summary: Draco Malfoy se esta metiendo en terrenos que el desconoce, un terreno que puede ser muy peligroso, todo gracias a una apuesta con sus amigos, el deberá de enamorar a una Hermione Granger con el corazón destrozado, lo que el no sabe es que todo cambiara a partir del momento en que acepte la apuesta, una historia de mucho suspenso, tristezas pero sobre todo... AMOR
1. Capítulo 1 EL COMIENZO

**CAPITULO 1 EL COMIENZO**

El amor es algo increíble, muchas veces llega de la persona menos esperada, en el momento menos esperado… Pero uno decide cómo vivirlo.

Mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy todos me conocen soy el príncipe de Slytherin, y esta es mi historia, de como descubrí a la persona que cambiaría mi vida como nunca creí. Todo era un día normal, estábamos en el andén 9 ¾ abordando el tren para dirigirnos a Hogwarts, ya solamente un año más y me graduare de esa escuela, me dirigí por el pasillo a un compartimento seguido de Blaise y de Nott.

-Este es el último año Draco- comento Blaise.

-Al fin nos graduaremos- Dijo Nott volteando a verme.

Me limite a voltear a la ventana.

-Aquí están chicos- Hablo Pansy entrando al compartimento seguida de Astoria- Los estábamos buscando- Lo que faltaba, solo espero que Pansy no este de encimosa conmigo pensó Draco

-Este año Theo y yo entraremos al equipo de quiddicth Draco- dijo Zabini mientras Nott asentía.

-Espero que jueguen mejor que las veces pasadas-Dije fríamente.

-también esperamos que puedas atrapar la snitch antes que Potter- comento Theodore.

-Más te vale que no intentes molestarme Nott y este año ganaremos-Dije acabando la conversación. No quería pensar en algo tan ridículo como eso, habían otros problemas más importantes en los que debía de pensar. El viaje siguió al llegar a Hogwarts salimos del tren y nos dirigimos a donde estaban los carruajes. Habían varios estudiantes esperando pero a la llegada de Malfoy con sus amigos se hicieron a un lado, sabían que no debían de molestar al príncipe de Slytherin.

-Subamos a este- Dijo Draco mientras empujaba a un alumno y subía al carruaje seguido por los demás Slytherins con la arrogancia y porte que los distinguía.

Al llegar al gran comedor fueron recibidos por los profesores, se sentaron en las respectivas mesas de cada casa y después entro la profesora Mcgonagall seguida con los nuevos estudiantes de primer año. Los rostros de estos eran como cada año se veían nerviosos, con miedo algunos felices, Draco esperaba el momento de que acabara la ceremonia de elección, los alumnos fueron recibidos en las que ahora eran sus casas. Y antes de iniciar el banquete se nombrarían a los premios anuales de ese año. Por lo que la profesora Mcgonagall ahora la directora del colegio después de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore paso enfrente para dirigir unas palabras de bienvenida y dar la premiación.

-Quiero darle la bienvenida a todos los nuevos alumnos, como a los demás alumnos que ya habían cursado el año anterior, como saben los cursos empezaran mañana mismo a lo que se les dará sus horarios para las clases. Los nuevos estudiantes de primer año deberán saber que está prohibido entrar al Bosque Prohibido- Dijo la directora mirando hacia los alumnos- sus prefectos les ayudaran con las dudas que tengan. Y por último aviso, como es costumbre se nombraran a los premios anuales de este año.

Los alumnos se mantuvieron en silencio en la espera de saber quiénes serían, se elegía de los alumnos de último año a un hombre y una mujer, esperaron a que la directora volviera a hablar.

-Muy bien, el premio anual hombre será el señor Malfoy de la casa de Slytherin- Dijo la directora, los alumnos empezaron a aplaudir, en la mesa de Slytherin hubo felicitaciones dirigidas al rubio por haber conseguido ese premio.

Draco con toda la elegancia que le caracterizaba se levantó y camino a donde estaba la directora, que lo esperaba para felicitarlo, en su camino vio la mirada de frustración del menor de los Weasley, la comadreja se había molestado porque lo obtuvo Draco, lo cual genero una sonrisa de lado en el rubio. Vio a su padrino Snape el cual estaba sentado en la mesa de los profesores, Snape lo felicito con un movimiento de cabeza.

-bien ahora el premio anual mujer-Anuncio la directora- será para la señorita Granger- Dijo aplaudiendo a su mejor alumna.

Malfoy se quedó sorprendido, vio a la Gryffindor ser felicitada por San Potter y la comadreja y por varios estudiantes de su casa y como se levantó de su mesa y se dirigió a un lado de el con una sonrisa en su rostro que desapareció cuando lo vio a él.

Genial, la sangre sucia seria el premio anual y tendría que compartir torre con él, fantástico. La Gryffindor se detuvo junto a él y le dirigió un movimiento de cabeza. Él solo respondió con una mueca en el rostro. La Gryffindor sabía perfectamente que esa sería la reacción del rubio pero no le inmuto, ya que ella coincidía con él, no sería fácil compartir el mismo espacio por todo un año.

-Un aplauso para los premios anuales de este año- dijo la directora, los alumnos aplaudieron pero el sonido de los aplausos no lograron callar los murmullos que surgieron al ver a ambos estudiantes, pues sabían la historia que tenían el Slytherin y la Gryffindor, sabían de la rivalidad que tenían, todos sabían, Draco y Hermione sabían perfectamente que eran enemigos, que lo habían sido desde el momento en que se conocieron.

-Esto no será fácil- comento Harry Potter desde su mesa viendo a su mejor amiga preocupado, no quería que le pasara nada malo, intercambio una mirada con la castaña y pudo saber que pensaba lo mismo.

Sería un año difícil… tener que convivir más horas de las necesarias. Hermione miro de reojo a Malfoy, pero desvió su mirada al ver que él la acaba de ver, días atrás la castaña estaría contenta de haber recibido ese premio, pero ahora ya no estaba segura al saber quién era el otro premio anual

Lo que menos sabían los dos es que ese suceso iba a cambiar sus vidas…

Habría un gran cambio, algo que no comprenderían…


	2. Capitulo 2 LA APUESTA

CAPITULO 2: LA APUESTA

Después del nombramiento de los premios anuales, dio inicio el banquete Hermione se encontraba opacada intentando digerir el que tendría que vivir en la misma torre que Malfoy.

-Vamos Mione tienes que comer algo- le dijo Harry mirándola preocupado.

-Lo sé, pero aun así será difícil el soportar a Malfoy- Dijo la castaña a su amigo.

-Tranquila… sé que será difícil pero sabes que aquí estoy para ayudarte, eres lo más cercano que tengo a una hermana y no te dejare sola en esto- Le dijo el pelinegro a su amiga dándole un abrazo.

Hermione se calmó un poco pero igual sabía que tendría que buscar otra solución para poder tolerar el sufrimiento que le aguardaba.

El banquete se dio por terminado con algunas indicaciones más de la directora, y los alumnos se dirigieron a las salas comunes de sus casas, Hermione se dirigió a la torre de premios anuales seguida de Draco, entraron y observaron el lugar. Era amplio, tenía muebles color café, sillones una alfombra, al igual que una mesa de centro, había estantes y libreros también. Esa habitación los conducía a unas escaleras que llegaban a dos habitaciones, la de la derecha entraron y estaba decorada con sabanas rojas, y detalles dorados al igual que las cortinas de color de la casa de Gryffindor, y la de la izquierda era igual, solamente que los colores eran verde con detalles plateados, bajaron de nuevo a la sala sin dirigirse la palabra.

-Ahora resulta que la sangre sucia es premio anual- dijo Malfoy rompiendo el silencio.

-Ahora resulta que el hurón es premio anual- dijo Hermione imitando el mismo tono despectivo con el que había hablado el rubio.

-Mira Granger tú no eres más que una sangre sucia y a mí me respetaras-Dijo Draco saliendo de la torre, en dirección a las mazmorras

Como se atrevía esa Gryffindor a responderle, siempre ha sido terca y testaruda, en especial con él, pero aun así le molestaba que ella se defendiera contra él, ella debía de estar por debajo del rubio, al fin era una sangre sucia.

Draco se dirigió a las mazmorras hacia la sala común de Slytherin, dijo la contraseña y entro buscando a Blaise y a Theodore. Los encontró a los dos platicando en la sala ya era tarde por la que la mayoría de los alumnos de Slytherin ya estarían durmiendo. Se acercó a ellos y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

-¿Ahora que te hizo Granger?- pregunto Blaise, que conociendo a Draco algo debió de haber pasado en la torre que compartía con la Gryffindor.

-¿Cómo se atreve a contestarme?- dijo el rubio con una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

-No me digas que no puedes contra ella- dijo Theodore con una sonrisa de burla.

-claro que puedo con ella- Dijo el rubio molesto por el comentario- Solo es una sangre sucia

-En ese caso, tenemos algo que proponerte- Dijo el moreno volteando a verlo.

-¿Qué tienes en mente Blaise?- inquirió el rubio con curiosidad

-Te tenemos un reto- Dijo Blaise.

-¿Y cuál es ese reto?- pregunto Draco poniendo atención. El no tenia de que preocuparse, ya que todos los retos que ese par le había puesto los había cumplido, incluso era aburrido a veces, aun así sea lo que sea que tramen estaba confiado en que lo lograría hacer.

-Es una apuesta- Dijo Theodore desde su lugar, se inclinó en el sillón y continuo- La apuesta es así, tendrás que enamorar a Granger- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosa? – Dijo sorprendido el rubio ante lo que le decían sus amigos

\- Enamorar a Granger… Y- Blaise hizo una pausa- acostarte con ella 3 veces y le romperás el corazón dejándola- finalizo el moreno con una sonrisa.

-Quieren… ¿quieren que me acueste con ella?- inquirí asqueado- es una sangre sucia y Gryffindor.

\- Exacto eso queremos- dijo Theodore.

-Y ¿Qué ganaría?- pregunte, no lo haría de a gratis.

\- Pues te daremos 50,000 galeones y aparte seremos tus sirvientes personales por 1 año entero- Dijo Theodore, mientras que Blaise asentía con la cabeza.

Ese par… debían de haber estado planeando esto en cuanto se nombraron a los premios anuales. 50,000 galeones no me harían mal… y tendría dos elfos domésticos más por 1 año… pero, ¿acostarme con Granger? Tenían que estar bromeando.

-Pero… si no lo logras tendrás que darnos 15,000 galeones a cada uno- Dijo Blaise.

50,000 si ganaba pero no perdería la misma cantidad si perdía. Solo 30,000… Suena algo fácil.

-¿Me darán 50,000?- pregunte.

-Exacto Draco, que dices ¿Aceptas?- pregunto Theodore.

-O tienes miedo de perder- dijo Blaise burlándose.

-Claro que acepto, será sencillo- Dije confiado.

-Muy bien Draco tendrás 10 meses para lograrlo-dijo Blaise.

-Es demasiado tiempo, solo que tenga 8 meses- Dijo Theodore mirándome.

-En 9, tendrás 9 meses para llevar a cabo la apuesta- Dijo Blaise después de meditarlo un momento.

-Bien en menos de 9 meses estarán dando mis 50,000 galeones y serán mis sirvientes-Dijo Draco.

-Solo si ganas- dijo Theodore.

-Lo sé- Dijo Draco- ganare. He hecho demasiadas apuestas con ustedes y con otros estudiantes, y todas las he ganado. Esta no será problema, solo la tendré que enamorar y acostarme con ella y romperle el corazón, he hecho con varias chicas-Dije confiado.

-Recuerda que Granger a diferencia de otras chicas de Slytherin es que ella no es fácil, no se ilusiona fácilmente- Dijo Blaise

-Sin contar que esta con la comadreja- Dijo Theodore- Tendrás más dificultad.

-Chicos parece como si no me conocieran, soy un Malfoy y el príncipe de Slytherin, será fácil conquistar a la princesa de Gryffindor, además de que la comadreja es un idiota. Y ella créeme se como es, no será difícil- Dijo Draco

Después de un rato de estar con ellos me dirigí a mi torre para ir a dormir, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en la apuesta.

Yo era de las mejores familias de sangre pura que había, y Granger… bueno ella era una hija de muggles… Una _Sangre Sucia,_ sin contar que era una chica que en vez de arreglarse para verse bien prefería pasar tiempo estudiando y en la biblioteca. Por eso los únicos chicos que se interesaban en ella eran algunos Ravenclaw pero por su inteligencia.

Tendría que ver la forma de como enamorarla, peor aún, de como para empezar ganar su confianza y su amistad, y después enamorarla.

-No será fácil- dijo Draco entrando a la torre, la encontró vacía, supuso que la Gryffindor estaría durmiendo, cosa que el también haría.

Se fue a su habitación y se cambió el uniforme por su pijama y se acostó en su cama. Pero no podía conciliar su sueño. Su mente estaba divagando en muchas cosas.

-¿Cómo hare para enamorarte?- Dijo en voz alta mientras pensaba en algún plan para empezar a llevarse bien con Granger.

Él no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, sin darse cuenta todo cambiaria a partir de haber aceptado la apuesta, entraría a un terreno que el desconocía. Uno donde tendría que convivir con la que hasta el momento había sido su enemiga desde que intercambiaron palabras por primera vez, él no le agradaba y ella no le agradaba a él, mucho menos después de lo que paso en tercero en el patio de la escuela, cuando Granger lo humillo delante de Potter y la comadreja y de sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle. Ese día en el que ella se atrevió a golpearle en la cara.

-Ella es la única que se atreve a enfrentarme- Dijo mientras se quedaba dormido.

Ahora sabía que hacer. Todo se definiría al día siguiente.


	3. Chapter 3 LA PROPUESTA

CAPITULO 3: LA PROPUESTA

Al día siguiente Draco se levantó, se cambió y se puso su uniforme cuando bajo se dio cuenta que la Gryffindor estaba a punto de salir de la torre.

-Granger- le llamo Draco justo antes de que Hermione abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Malfoy?- dijo ella volteando para verlo.

-Yo… bueno…-empezó a decir el rubio.

-Podrías apurarte, quiero comer algo antes de ir a clases- dijo la Gryffindor.

\- quería proponerte algo- Dijo Draco, no sabía si funcionaria o no.

\- ¿Qué cosa?- inquirió Hermione.

-Bueno tu y yo sabemos que no nos llevamos bien, por eso quería hacerte una propuesta- dijo él.

-Y ¿Cuál es tu propuesta Malfoy?- dijo ella.

\- que nos lleváramos bien, ambos sabemos que el tener que convivir tiempo juntos en esta torre no será fácil ni para ti como para mí. Por eso quiero que nos tratemos bien, tal vez como amigos.

-¿quieres que seamos amigos?- Dijo ella confundida acercándose al rubio.

-Así es Granger- dijo Draco.

Hermione se acercó a Draco y le toco la cabeza- ¿No estas enfermo?- pregunto ella incrédula a lo que Draco le estaba proponiendo.

-¿Que? No- dijo el molesto- te lo estoy diciendo de buena manera, si dejamos de hacernos la vida imposible entre los dos será más fácil para ambos el poder convivir todo 1 año- explico él.

Hermione se quedó pensativa un momento- Tienes razón Malfoy, lo mejor sería que nos lleváramos bien para así poder evitar problemas entre tú y yo- Dijo finalmente Hermione.

-¿Qué te parece si en vez de decirnos por nuestros apellidos nos llamamos por nuestros nombres?- propuso Draco.

-Mientras no me llamas sangre sucia está bien- dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta para salir e ir al gran comedor a desayunar algo antes de que tuvieran que entrar a clases.

-Solo si no me llamas hurón- dijo el con una sonrisa de lado.

-No prometo nada- dijo Hermione sonriendo antes de salir de la torre.

Draco solo pudo reír, lo había conseguido, ahora ya era amigo de Hermione, 1 de los obstáculos lo había solucionado. Lo que no sabía era lo que le esperaba a ambos.

Salió de la torre y se dirigió al gran comedor para comer algo, se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin y se sirvió unas salchichas y puré, al igual que jugo de calabaza, al mismo tiempo que de forma distraída checaba su horario.

-Veamos que clases tengo hoy- Dijo Draco observando el horario

Pociones (Slytherin y Gryffindor)

Pociones (Slytherin y Gryffindor)

Runas (Slytherin y Hufflepuff)

Historia de la Magia (Slytherin y Ravenclaw)

Transformaciones (Slytherin y Gryffindor)

2 horas seguidas compartiría clase con Hermione.

-Vaya suerte la mía- dijo el en voz baja. 3 horas en un solo día.

Se dirigió al salón de Slughorn seguido de Blaise y de Pansy. Al llegar se encontraron con Potter, Granger y Weasley.

Draco miro de forma distraída a Hermione y a Weasley, Ron por su parte le dirigió una mirada de odio.

-Bueno para nada- murmuro Draco refiriéndose a Ron.

-¿Draco?- pregunto Pansy.

-¿Si?- dijo el distraído

-¿Te estaba diciendo que si te sentarías conmigo en las clases?- Pregunto la morena algo enojada por la falta de atención por parte del rubio.

-Lo siento, no puedo- Le dije sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto la morena con sorpresa.

-Tengo que sentarme con el premio anual- dijo Draco dando su excusa para evitar estar con Pansy.

-¿Qué te tienes que sentar con la sangre sucia?- dijo ella con un tono de voz.

-Si- Dijo el irritado por el drama que le estaba haciendo- Ahora si me disculpas- Dijo y se fue en dirección a Hermione.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?- Dijo Ron molesto cuando Draco se paró junto a Hermione.

-Yo, pues parece que estudio en esta escuela Weasley- Dijo Draco con un tono de enojo.

-Mejor vete con tus seguidores Huron- respondió Ron a la defensiva.

-Mira comadreja te conviene no molestarme, y no me ire ya que tengo que hablar con Hermione- Respondió Draco con arrogancia.

-Para insultarla como siempre- dijo Ron.

-Ya Ron- lo callo Hermione- ¿De qué quieres hablar Draco?- pregunto ella al rubio, El pelirrojo solo se moría de ira por ver como Hermione defendió a Draco y le puso más atención que a él.

-Quería decirte que nos sentemos juntos en las clases que compartimos- Dijo Draco susurrando para que solo Hermione escuchara.

-¿Así?- pregunto la castaña- quiero decir, claro no hay problema.

Conforme fueron pasando las horas Draco y Hermione estuvieron trabajando juntos, fueron a comer al gran comedor cada quien en su mesa, pero acordaron encontrarse en la biblioteca para hacer sus deberes juntos. Ambos estaban divirtiéndose a pesar de que eran enemigos.

-Muy bien Hermione acabas ese resumen para que lo copie- bromeo el Slytherin.

-De haberlo sabido antes lo hubiera hecho mal- bromeo la Gryffindor- y sueñas con que te deje copear mis deberes, siéntete afortunado de hacerlos por mí- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-La que debe de sentirse afortunada eres tú- comento Draco- por poder estar tanto tiempo conmigo.

-Oh es verdad, se me olvidaba que ante mi está el príncipe de Slytherin y de lo superficial- dijo ella con una inclinación.

-No soy superficial- se defendió Draco- solamente tengo buen gusto.

-Presumido- Dijo Hermione en un susurro.

-Te escuche- Dijo Draco.

-Eso se suponía- contesto ella levantando sus cosas para que ambos se fueran a su torre.

Los pocos estudiantes que pasaban junto a ellos no creían lo que veían.

El Slytherin y la Gryffindor estaban conviviendo armoniosamente, sin que hubiera pleitos ni hechizándose. Sin duda eso era algo que no lograban creer. Después de 6 años en los que ellos siempre habían discutido, insultado. Era extraño y al mismo tiempo curioso.

Y no eran los únicos, incluso para algunos maestros les había sorprendido el cambio en esos dos alumnos. Habían pasado ya varios días en los que Draco y Hermione aprendieron a convivir. Todo gracias a esa propuesta. Lo que ella no sabía era lo que Draco y los otros Slytherin habían planeado. Y él no sabía lo que esa apuesta le traería como consecuencia.


	4. Chapter 4 VERDADES

CAPITULO 4: VERDADES.

Los días habían pasado, convirtiéndose en semanas, cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en la última semana de Octubre, y con ello también se acercarían los partidos de quiddicth y el día de brujas.

-Claro que si ganaremos- había dicho Draco- atrapare la snitch antes que el otro buscador.

-No lo sé Draco- dijo Hermione mientras estaban en el patio de la escuela debajo de uno de los arboles- siento que perderás.

-Podre contra Ravenclaw- Dijo el sorprendido porque la Gryffindor no le creía.

-Sé que tú eres bueno, vuelas bien pero aun así tu equipo tiene varios detalles que no saben manejar- dijo ella como si hubiera analizado a su equipo.

-¿Como cuáles?- Inquirió el con curiosidad.

-No saben jugar sin hacer trampas- Dijo la castaña.

-Yo si- Dijo Draco aunque sabía que era verdad, muchas veces hacían trampas para ganar, pero aun así el sabia jugar sin necesidad de hacer trampas.

-tal vez si- le dio la razón la castaña- pero, tu equipo no.

-¿qué quieres decir?- Pregunto Draco.

-Tu solo puedes conseguir 150 puntos, eso sí atrapas la snitch pero si no pueden ganar sin hacer trampas- dijo la castaña mirando al rubio- no será fácil cuando jueguen.

-Tienes razón, pero no estaría nada mal que alguno de los golpeadores le diera con la bludger a la comadreja en el siguiente partido contra Gryffindor- Dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

-Que gracioso Malfoy- Dijo Hermione- Al menos el sí puede jugar sin hacer trampas como tu equipo comprenderá- dijo defendiendo a su novio.

-¿Qué es lo que le ves a la comadreja?- pregunto Draco confundido.

-¿De qué hablas? Y no le digas comadreja a Ron- dijo ella molesta.

-Por favor Grang… Hermione en verdad ¿qué le ves?- volvió a decir Draco- él es muy… él.

-oh vamos Draco, en verdad él es muy bueno- dijo defendiendo a su novio.

-¿Cómo fue que te volviste novia de la comadreja?- inquirió el Slytherin confundido.

-No le digas así- repitió ella- y bueno, a mi…

-sabes que puedes contarme confía en mi- le dijo el rubio.

-Bueno… es una historia larga- dijo ella buscando una excusa.

-Tengo tiempo- le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Bueno es que a mí me gustaba desde que tenía 14 años, y él es un gran amigo, y unos días antes de que entráramos a clases el me pidió que fuera su novia- dijo la Gryffindor recordando ese día.

RECUERDO:

-Oye Mione que te parece si cuando entremos a la escuela de nuevo te buscamos novio- le había dicho su mejor amiga Ginny.

-No quiero- contesto la Gryffindor.

-Oh vamos- dijo la pelirroja- no me digas que aun te gusta mi hermano- susurro.

-No…-dijo Hermione sonrojada.

-Ay Hermione, deberías de buscar o pensar en otro chico- dijo su amiga.

-Hermione- le hablaron.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ella al pelirrojo frente a ella.

-Puedo hablar contigo- Le dijo el menor de los Weasley.

-Claro Ron- contesto la castaña un poco nerviosa.

-A solas- dijo Ron viendo a su hermana.

-Oh claro, yo… iré a buscar a Harry- dijo Ginny mientras se iba de la habitación y volteaba a ver a Hermione con una mirada cómplice.

-¿De qué quieres hablar Ron?- pregunto la castaña mirando al pelirrojo.

-Bueno es que en realidad quería pedirte que si ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Ron de una manera muy directa.

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunto incrédula Hermione. Había escuchado mal, de seguro era eso.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Dijo Ron un poco molesto por repetir su pregunta.

-Yo…- ella no sabía que responder, era lo que siempre había querido pero aun así el pronunciar esa respuesta se le dificultaba.

-y bien… ¿aceptas?- pregunto de nuevo Ron ya un poco desesperado.

-Yo sí, sí quiero ser tu novia- dijo ella feliz.

-Genial- dijo el pelirrojo y le dio un torpe abrazo.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-que expresivo- comento Draco ante la historia que le conto Hermione.

-Él no es expresivo- contesto ella dándole la razón.

-pero tú lo amas aun así- comento Draco afirmando.

-Sí, aunque casi no paso tiempo con él, el prefiere pasar tiempo jugando quiddicth o ajedrez mágico, y no es mucho del expresar lo que siente por mí- confeso ella con una mirada triste al aceptar algo que ya sabía, pero le costaba creerlo.

-No crees que… qué te mereces a alguien que te ponga más atención- le dijo el Slytherin viéndola a los ojos.

-A veces eso me dice Ginny, porque las dos conocemos como es Ron… - ella bajo la mirada con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos- pero aun así, él es así y yo lo quiero tal y como es.- contesto la Gryffindor.

-En verdad lo amas…- dijo Draco.

-Claro que si Draco, lo amo mucho…

-Creo que das demasiado por la comadreja- comento Draco analizando todo lo que la Gryffindor le había dicho.

-¿Por qué no puedes llamarle por su nombre? O al menos por su apellido- dijo Hermione- y ¿por qué piensas eso?

-por la misma razón de que él no puede llamarme Malfoy o Draco y me llama hurón- contesto el defendiéndose- y lo pienso porque es lo que parece Hermione, él no te presta atención, ni siquiera porque entre tu, Potter y Weasley hayan derrotado al señor tenebroso, ni siquiera por eso está contigo.

-Que hayamos derrotado a Voldemort no quiere decir que no por eso no me preste atención- dijo Hermione triste ante la gran evidencia que le daba Draco.

-El año pasado ustedes 3 desaparecieron para así poder ir a destruir al señor tenebroso, y ahora regresamos todos después de una pelea mágica para acabar el último año que nos faltó a nosotros, en verdad yo siento que debería ponerte más atención ahora que no hay ningún tipo de problema que enfrentar- Dijo Draco con sinceridad

Hermione se quedó pensando, era verdad. Ya habían destruido todos los Horrocruxes y al mismo Voldemort, lo único que les quedaba era acabar ese último año que se perdieron por irse en su búsqueda. Lo que más le dolió era que Draco tenía razón.

Para ambos era confuso el que con esa facilidad ambos pudieran compartir sus vidas, no había burlas si no que ambos se escuchaban mutuamente, pero a la vez era lindo poder tener una persona con la cual tener confianza, Hermione sabía lo que era tener amigos, pues había tenido a Harry y a Ginny siempre a su lado, pero para Draco era distinto, sus *amigos* le hablaban por quién era, siempre fue así. Desde que pronuncio su nombre, muchos se acercaban a él por quien era en el mundo mágico. Pero… con Hermione todo era diferente, él podía ser el mismo sin aparentar una frialdad, poder conversar con ella, todo era algo nuevo para él. La palabra amistad la conocía pero no lo había experimentado por su propia experiencia, hasta que empezó a conocer a Hermione. Como era posible que meses atrás le hubiera estado despreciando de la forma en la que lo hacía cuando en realidad ella era fantástica. Estaba equivocado y él lo sabía, pero ¿su orgullo lo reconocería? Tenía que intentarlo, al fin tenía una amistad sincera y no quería perderla.


	5. Chapter 5 TRAICIÓN DE AMOR

Bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo espero les guste cada vez la historia se pone mas intensa.

CAPITULO 5: TRAICIÓN DE AMOR.

La navidad se acercaba, faltaban unos días para esa festividad. Hermione había decidido estar con Harry para poder estudiar y terminar sus deberes antes de que empezaran las vacaciones.

-Hola Mione- la saludo Harry al ver a su amiga entrar a la biblioteca y dirigirse a donde él estaba.

-Hola Harry- saludo ella con una sonrisa, que Harry respondió pero se le borro al ver quien venía detrás de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?- pregunto confundido Harry.

-Había acordado estudiar con Hermione, y me dijo que también estudiaría contigo- respondió el rubio volteando su mirada a Hermione.

-Supongo que ya es momento de llevarnos bien Malfoy- dijo Harry algo confundido.

-Lo que digas- contesto Draco aún más confundido por lo que había dicho el Gryffindor.

-Bueno, pues si eres amigo de Hermione… también eres amigo mío- dijo Harry estirando su mano para estrecharla con la de Draco y dar por claro que su rivalidad se acabaría.

Draco quedo más sorprendido, ya que esperaba alguna otra reacción de Potter pero no, hay estaba Harry enfrente de él con la mano estirada dispuesto a hacer las paces con él. El rubio aun con sorpresa pero pensando que era lo mejor, también estiro su mano y estrecho con la de Harry.

-Bueno en este caso supongo que ahora somos amigos Malfoy- dijo Harry con una sonrisa que dirigió a Hermione, que también miraba incrédula la escena.

-Supones bien Potter- contesto el Slytherin algo confundido por lo que había pasado.

-Por merlín- exclamo la chica- creí que este día no llegaría- dijo sentándose en la mesa entre Harry y Draco.

-Nadie esperaría esto Mione- dijo Harry mientras agarraba su libro y lo habría para que pudieran estudiar y hacer sus deberes entre los 3.

-Ni siquiera nosotros dos no los creemos Hermione- Dijo Draco dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Hermione, la cual se rio y agacho la vista, pero Draco pudo notar un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-Sera mejor que nos pongamos a estudiar- Dijo la castaña.

-Oye Hermione no tienes un libro de herbolaria- Le pregunto Harry buscando en uno de sus libros la información que la profesora Sprout les había pedido de tarea.

-Solo es, pero hay que buscar en otro libro en ese caso- comento la castaña levantándose- acompáñame Draco.

El Slytherin levanto la vista de su libro y miro a Hermione- Claro, vamos por otro libro- se levantó de su silla y se dirigió con Hermione a uno de los pasillos para buscar otros libros que les pudieran ayudar en sus tareas.

-El libro debe de estar en ese pasillo- dijo Hermione como si conociera la biblioteca entera.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron al pasillo, Hermione seguida de Draco. El cual había volteado a ver a las repisas que no se dio cuenta que Hermione se había detenido hasta que choco con ella.

Lo que Hermione vio en ese momento fue algo que no solo le provoco enojo, sino que también le rompió el corazón. Ante sus ojos estaba un chico alto, pelirrojo al que justo esa mañana en el gran comedor le había dicho "Te AMO"… Pero en ese momento solo eran palabras y recuerdos. Su novio se encontraba besando con una gran pasión a Lavender Brown. Habían sido amigas o al menos se llevaban bien, pero justo ahora ella se encontraba besando a su novio, o mejor dicho ex novio. En el mundo hay muchos sufrimientos que uno puede tolerar pero… el rompimiento de un corazón es más difícil de sanar. Y fue justamente lo que sintió la castaña en ese momento.

Draco estaba detrás de ella, al momento de chocar giro su vista enfrente de Hermione para saber por qué se había detenido tan repentinamente, pero cuando vio a la comadreja besando a una Gryffindor comprendió todo, en ese momento solo pudo poner una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella. Pudo ver que estaba en shock por lo que rápidamente le envió un mensaje a Potter para que viniera rápidamente con Hermione. No tardó en llegar a donde estaban y vio a su mejor amigo engañando a la que para Harry era su hermana en frente de los ojos de Hermione. Draco lo contuvo para que no se le lanzara encima a Ron.

-Ron- Logro articular Hermione después de un silencio que pareció eterno.

-Hermione- se separó de golde Ron interrumpiendo el beso- A-Amor no es lo que parece- Dijo él.

-¿Qué no es lo que parece? Te estas besando con otra ¿Qué sucede contigo?- Dijo Hermione aguantando las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

-Amor déjame explicarte- Trato de decir Ron

-Ya dile la verdad- le interrumpió Lavender con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

-¿De qué verdad habla?- pregunto Hermione.

-Lo lamento Hermione… pero nunca sentí nada por ti más que una amistad, fuiste un simple juego- dijo el pelirrojo como si no fuese nada extraño.

-¿Un juego? ¿Cómo te atreves hacerle eso a tu mejor amiga?- esta vez el que hablo fue Harry, molesto de la actitud del que era su mejor amigo.

-Así es Harry solo fue un juego, veras Hermione mi propósito era enamorarte, aposte a que lo lograría, pero en realidad no sentí nada por ti. Solo fuiste un pasatiempo más- Dijo el fríamente.

-Y a la primera oportunidad que tuvo te engaño conmigo- interrumpió Lavender mordazmente y con un tono de voz que denotaba victoria en ella.

-Eres un idiota Ronald… no quiero nada más contigo ni saber de ti }, me usaste y como si fuera poco me engañaste con esa- dijo Hermione dejando escapar una lagrima, ella no quería aceptarlo, llevaban 3 meses siendo novios que para él solo había significado un maldito juego- déjame en paz y no me vuelvas a buscar- dijo ella soltándole un golpe en la nariz con su puño, ella se fue de ese pasillo mientras dejaba atrás a Ron que se quejaba de dolor. Ella agarro sus cosas que estaban en la biblioteca y se dirigió a su torre. Seguida de Draco y de Harry.

Ella no quería aceptarlo, Ron era al único al que le había abierto su corazón y él lo único que hizo fue lastimarla y usarla… Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en su habitación sentada en el suelo junto a la ventana. Quería estar sola, igual que como cuando tenía algún problema ella prefería la soledad, pero en ese momento ya no estaba segura de eso.

-¿Por qué me engaño así?- susurró entre lágrimas


	6. Capitulo 6 NO TE LO PERDONARE

CAPITULO 6: NO TE LO PERDONARE

-Está encerrada en su habitación- dijo Draco mirando la puerta de madera- No podremos entrar está encantada.

-No será fácil deshacer su hechizo- comento Harry- menos si ella lo puso.

-Maldita comadreja como se atreve a hacerle esto a Hermione- Dijo Draco con una gran ira en su voz- Es un idiota. Y lo hizo a propósito el besar a la Gryffindor en la biblioteca.

-¿De qué hablas Draco?- pregunto Harry confundido.

-La comadreja beso a Lavender a propósito en la biblioteca. Hermione siempre se la pasa en la biblioteca- comento Draco.

Harry se quedó pensativo un momento- Aunque no quiera tienes razón Draco, no sé porque Ron hizo eso, si Hermione era su mejor amiga- dijo el pelinegro molesto.

-Ese… Ese Weasley me las pagara- Dijo Draco bajando las escaleras a gran velocidad.

-A dónde vas Draco- preguntó Harry siguiéndolo.

-A enseñarle a ese idiota que con Hermione no debe de jugar así- dijo el molesto casi corriendo en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor- ¿Cuál es la maldita contraseña Potter?

-Draco esto no es la solución- dijo Harry algo confundido por la reacción del Slytherin.

-¿Cuál es la contraseña?- volvió a preguntar Draco más molesto.

-No te la diré- Dijo Harry con un poco de inseguridad.

-Maldita sea Potter- Dijo Draco- tu mejor amiga casi hermana está llorando en su habitación porque su novio un completo bastardo la uso y jugo con ella- Grito Draco.

-Yo…- Harry se quedó pensativo, él tenía razón pero Ron ¿se merecía la descarga de ira de Draco?

-¿Y bien Potter?- volvió a preguntar Draco.

\- La contraseña es _GODRIC_ ´ _S HOLLOW_ \- Dijo finalmente Harry decidido a que Ron se merecía eso y mucho más.

-Bien vamos- ambos chicos se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor y entraron, se encontraron con las miradas de varios de los alumnos dirigidas al Slytherin, ellos buscaron entre los estudiantes y hay estaba Ron besando a Lavender. Draco se enojó al ver eso que se acercó a donde estaba el pelirrojo.

\- _Atabraquium_ _-_ dijo el Slytherin apuntando a Ron que rápidamente fue atado por unas cuerdas y cayó al suelo por no tener como soportarse.

-Lárgate de aquí Huron- Dijo molesto Ron- ¿Quién te dejo entrar?

-Yo Ron- dijo Harry a un lado del Slytherin que estaba esperando el momento de volver a atacar al pelirrojo. Ron solo se quedó mirando incrédulo a su mejor amigo, ¿estaba apoyando a Malfoy?

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Hermione?- Dijo Malfoy molesto.

-A ti que te importa maldito Huron- dijo Ron a la defensiva logrando ponerse de pie.

-A diferencia de ti, Hermione si me importa a mí- Dijo Draco enojado- y esto lo pagaras caro.

-No te tengo miedo a ti Malfoy- dijo Ron molesto.

-Deberías… _Expulso-_ Dijo Draco apuntando a Ron que salió volando estrellándose con fuerza en la pared.

-Ron- Grito Ginny que venía bajando las escaleras aun sin saber el motivo por el cual Draco lo ataco y el cual Harry lo dejo a su suerte.

- _Diffindo-_ Dijo la pelirroja apuntando a las cuerdas que tenían atado a Ron.

Ron se levantó rápidamente con su varita en mano dispuesto a maldecir a Draco por lo que le había hecho. Ginny se iba a acercar a Ron para ayudarlo pero fue detenida por Harry.

-¿Qué te pasa Harry? ¿Por qué no ayudas a mi hermano?- Pregunto confundida la pelirroja.

-Se lo merece- Dijo Harry volteando rápidamente a donde estaba Draco apuntando a Ron- tu hermano lastimo a Hermione.

-Y lo va a pagar muy caro ese error que tuvo- Dijo Draco sin dejar de apuntar a Ron- _Densaugeo_

Los dientes de Ron empezaron a crecer, el pelirrojo molesto contesto.

- _Expell-_ empezó a decir Ron pero fue interrumpido.

\- _Desmaius-_ Dijo Draco y Ron fue lanzado inconsciente- Agradece que tuve piedad contigo comadreja- Dijo y salió de la sala común de Gryffindor y se dirigió a buscar a Hermione.

Mientras tanto Harry se quedó con Ginny que estaba molesta porque no sabía que pasaba, solo supo que Draco había entrado a la sala común y estaba atacando a su hermano y Harry estaba al lado de Draco solo observando todo. Y cuando ella intento ayudarlo Harry la detuvo.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER quiero respuestas AHORA- Dijo la pelirroja molesta por no saber que pasaba.

-Ginny cálmate- le dijo Harry.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Estaban atacando a mi hermano y no me dices el cómo entro Malfoy o lo que paso- Dijo su novia molesta.

-Mira Ron engaño a Hermione con Lavender, la estaba besando frente a los ojos de Hermione y él dijo que solo fue un pasatiempo para él, que no sintió nada por ella y que la uso para ganar una apuesta- explico el pelinegro a su novia antes de que se enojara más con él- Draco y yo estábamos en ese momento con Hermione cuando sucedió lo del beso, ella termino con Ron y se fue llorando. Draco y yo la seguimos pero ya se había encerrado bajo un hechizo de protección cuando Draco salió casi corriendo en dirección de aquí en busca de Ron.

-Y no lo detuviste- recrimino Ginny a su novio molesta.

-No lo hice porque se lo merecía, no debía de haber jugado de esa manera con Hermione- Dijo Harry defendiéndose- Yo abrí la puerta con la contraseña y entramos fue cuando Draco amarro a Ron y el resto ya lo conoces.

-¿Mi hermano le hizo eso a Hermione? Es un…- dijo Ginny molesta.

-Ginny tengo que buscar a Hermione- Dijo Harry.

-te acompaño, aunque mi hermano me la pagara caro por hacer esto… pensándolo bien- Dijo Ginny volteando a ver a su inconsciente hermano- _Furnunculus_ \- dijo apuntando a su hermano al cual le empezaron a salir Forúnculos en el rostro- Listo ahora si vamos con mi amiga.

Ambos salieron de la sala común de Gryffindor en dirección a la torre de premios anuales. Mientras que Draco, él al salir de la sala común se dirigió a buscar a Hermione a su habitación, intento entrar pero estaba cerrada.

- _Alohomora-_ Dijo y para la sorpresa de Draco se abrió la puerta dejándolo entrar

-¿Si sabes que la puerta estaba cerrada para que no entraras?- Dijo Hermione desde la ventana.

-Si hubieras intentado eso hubieras usado algún hechizo fuerte- Dijo Draco acercándose a ella.

Cuando la vio el rostro de Draco rostro se convirtió en uno lleno de preocupación, sus ojos estaban hinchados, sus mejillas, nariz y ojos estaban rojos por haber estado llorando. No podía creer que estuviera así por el Weasley.

-Hermione deja de llorar- Dijo Draco sin saber como consolarla.

-No me es posible Draco, Ron fue muy importante para mí y paso esto- Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos- Pensé que sentía algo por mí.

-El no vale la pena ni merece tus lágrimas- Dijo Draco quitando una lágrima que se deslizaba por la mejilla de Hermione- Además, ya le di su merecido.

-¿De qué hablas?- Dijo Hermione volteando su mirada al rubio.

-Solo digamos que no te molestara más mientras que yo este contigo- Dijo el inocentemente.

-Draco… tu ¿tú crees que el sintió algo por mí?- Pregunto la chica con una mirada de tristeza

-Si no sintió nada por ti es porque no supo valorarte- Dijo Draco.

-Estas exagerando- Dijo ella.

-Él no se está dando cuenta de que no solo te lastimo- Dijo Draco sentándose junto a ella- sino que también está dejando ir a una gran chica que cualquier chico puede llegar a amar, una chica que no solo es Inteligente sino que también es risueña, espontanea, alegre y hermosa- Dijo el mirándola a los ojos, cuando Hermione lo vio pudo notar un brillo en los ojos de Draco al verla. Draco puso su mano en la mejilla de Hermione y le dio una pequeña caricia. Se acercó a ella.

-Gracias Draco- Dijo Hermione recargándose en el hombro del Slytherin, por una extraña razón que ella desconocía se sentía segura con él.

-No tienes que agradecer Hermione, te quiero y no quiero que sufras- Dijo Draco sin pensarlo, con sus brazos rodeo a Hermione abrazándola y depósito un beso en la frente de la castaña. Así se quedaron en la ventana ignorando todo, solo importaban ellos dos en ese momento.


	7. Capitulo 7 Confusiones de amor

CAPITULO 7: CONFUSIONES DE AMOR

Los días habían pasado, ya eran las vacaciones y los alumnos podrían ir a sus casas para pasar la navidad con sus seres queridos. Por lo que Ron y Ginny regresarían a la madriguera.

─Hermione en verdad puedo quedarme contigo─ le dijo Harry mirando a su amiga.

─No te preocupes Harry, ve a la madriguera y pasa la navidad con Ginny yo estaré bien─ le respondido ella.

─No quiero que te quedes sola─ le dijo el tratando de convencerla.

─No estaré sola Harry, Draco y yo pasaremos las vacaciones en la escuela─ dijo ella.

─Yo… ─ trato de decir Harry.

─Ve y disfruta las vacaciones, nos veremos después─ Dijo Hermione.

─Te quiero mucho Hermione y sabes que cualquier cosa puedes mandarme una carta─ le dijo Harry dándole un abrazo.

─Feliz navidad Hermione─ Dijo Ginny dándole un abrazo─ y lamento lo de mi hermano.

─Feliz navidad Ginny y no te preocupes, solo que sigo sin comprender, ¿quién fue el que lo ataco? ─pregunto Hermione.

-Draco fue el que te defendió- Dijo Ginny con una mirada cómplice.

─ ¿Enserio? ─ pregunto Hermione.

─Así es, te defendió delante de los que estaban en la sala común─ Dijo Ginny─ ¿aun te gusta?-susurro.

─No sé de qué hablas─ Dijo Hermione confundida.

─Claro que si sabes, o ahora negaras que no te gustaba─ respondió su pelirroja amiga

─No he pensado en eso─ Dijo Hermione sonrojada.

─No te hagas, si Malfoy te traía loca─ susurro su amiga

─Eso fue en tercero, además él y yo siempre nos habíamos odiado─ Dijo Hermione cambiando de tema.

─Pero ahora todo ha cambiado, el ya no es como antes, además te defendió de mi hermano─ respondió Ginny.

─Si me defendió de Ron, pero aun así, no se podría dar algo entre Draco y yo, es un gran chico pero aun así siguen predominando su estatus de sangre limpia por lo que no─ Dijo Hermione intentando cerrar la conversación.

─Si tú lo dices Mione─ contesto la pelirroja poco convencida─ Sera mejor que nos vayamos el tren saldrá en pocos minutos Harry.

─Si Ginn─ contesto el azabache tomando la mano de su novia─ espero te la pases bien esta navidad Mione─ Dijo a su amiga mientras se iba con Ginny hacia el tren.

─ No puedo creer que me hayas defendido─ Dijo Hermione al entrar a la torre de premios anuales.

─ Créeme que yo tampoco lo creo─ Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa de lado─ ¿tan difícil de creer es que Draco Malfoy haya defendido a Hermione Granger?- pregunto Draco con ironía en su voz.

─Dadas las circunstancias yo creo que si─ dijo Hermione sentándose junto a Draco.

─Creo que debí haberle hecho algo peor a la comadreja, no fue gran cosa lo que le hice─ comento Draco mientras acomodaba su cabeza en las piernas de Hermione y se acostaba en el sillón mientras la veía con una mirada de fingida inocencia─ ¿Cómo se vería con el cabello Verde o Rosa?

─Hubieras aprovechado la oportunidad que tuviste para hechizarlo─ Comento en voz alta ella mientras jugaba con el cabello de Draco─ Gracias por defenderme de Ron Draco─ Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla al rubio.

─No iba a dejar que te lastimara más Hermione, no me lo hubiera perdonado─ Dijo el enderezándose y poniendo una mano en la mejilla de Hermione, provocando que ella se sonrojara─ No dejare que te vuelva a lastimar─ Draco vio los labios de Hermione tan cerca. En medio de un impulso él, se acercó a ella lentamente mirando sus labios se detuvo a unos milímetros de tocarlos, podía sentir el aliento de la castaña, pero al ver que ella no se quitaba, que también ansiaba ese beso tanto como el, corto la distancia que quedaba entre los dos uniendo sus labios con los de ella de manera algo torpe para él. Ella de una forma tímida correspondió el beso que el Slytherin le había dado.

─ ¿Q-Que fue eso? ─ Pregunto ella cuando se separó de él por falta de aire.

─Un beso─ dijo él con una sonrisa de lado y mirándola con ternura.

─Me refiero a ¿Qué se debió el beso? ─ pregunto ella confundida.

─A que eres hermosa y mereces a alguien que valga la pena─ Contesto el con naturalidad.

─Debo irme─ Respondió ella levantándose de golpe y salió corriendo de la torre de premios anuales muy confundida.

Draco se quedó mirando la puerta por la que salió, ¿Qué no disfruto el beso como él? ¿Por qué lo evito? Muchas preguntas empezaron a formarse en su cabeza mientras trataba de asimilar lo sucedido. Él había empezado a conocer a Granger en los últimos meses, formando una amistad con ella, logro ganarse la confianza de Granger y por lógica de Potter, descubrieron el engaño de Weasley y en un impulso desesperado ignorando sus criterios sobre lo que pudieran pensar defendió a Granger frente a varios Gryffindors de la comadreja, había escuchado a Hermione ayudándola a desahogarse y semanas después la había logrado besar ignorando el hecho de que ella pudiera rechazarlo y al ver que no se había alejado, profundizo el beso que ella correspondió y cuando se separaron ella salió corriendo sin darle explicación. Quería saber que pasaba o que había sucedido en ese momento.

Ella se encontraba en la biblioteca en una mesa del fondo, tratando de asimilar lo sucedido hace unos momentos ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Por qué ella no se había quitado? ¿Por qué lo había disfrutado? Ellos solo eran amigos ¿Cierto? No sabía que pasaba, se sentía muy confundida y feliz al mismo tiempo, no sabía porque pero se sentía muy atraída por él, y ese beso que se habían dado era solo el comienzo de una locura que acababa de empezar.


End file.
